Momo's Frost Rose
by animefanfic123
Summary: Momo and Toshiro have finally become boyfriend/girlfriend. Toshiro is having trouble keeping up with a vow he made long ago, and Momo loses her memory near the end. Multiple chapters are included. Contains kissing and some coarse language.


IMPORTANT NOTE* EACH CHAPTER IS DISCONNECTED BY A LINE (it's easier to upload one whole document than to separate them into chapters)!

* * *

><p>Momo smiled, gazing up at the warm blue sky that she once gazed up at long ago. That was when she was younger, when she and Toshiro were closer. In the end, they'd always wound up on the sun-bathed grass, breathless and happy. Toshiro would always wear a childish pout and called her a bed-wetter, which caused her to call him "Lil'shiro." Now she thought about what he was like now. He was more mature-looking than she looked, even though she was a year older than him. His white hair was spiky and different. He still had gleaming greenish-blue eyes, and always had a stray hair dangling in front of his serious face. Momo suddenly slapped her forehead, realizing that she was <em>daydreaming<em> about Toshiro, which often happened when she was too bored to do work. She suddenly snapped out of her trance and frantically dashed back inside of the house, realizing that she had _lots _of work to do. Papers were strewn all over the floor of the office, the draft quickly knocking more off of the old desk.

"Hello?" a high-pitched voice called from the door. Momo abruptly rose and opened the door slowly. There was a tall blonde-haired woman with bright blue eyes standing at the door. She was fiddling with the pink sash tied around her waist, and smiled at Momo. "Hey, what's up?" Rangiku asked cheerfully and winked.

"Oh, hi, Rangiku," Momo replied. Rangiku stepped inside of the house and gazed around.

"Wow, what a neat house you have," Rangiku giggled like a schoolgirl. She folded her arms and frowned, deep in thought. "My house has clothes _everywhere_," she reflected. Momo winced as she imagined Rangiku's house, with clothes overflowing out of stuffed drawers.

"Thanks," Momo laughed. Rangiku played with her hair in a nearby mirror, smiling at her appearance and performing ridiculous poses (Momo sweat-drops).

"So what've you been thinking about lately?" Rangiku asked absent-mindedly. Momo blushed and clasped her hands together.

"N-nothing," she mumbled. Rangiku smiled, watching Momo in the reflection of the mirror. She knew that wasn't the truth.

"You certainly haven't been thinking about a certain white-haired boy, correct?" Rangiku teased. Momo turned an even brighter shade of red, protesting at the top of her lungs. Rangiku laughed, patting Momo on the head as if she were a mere child. "I'm just kidding, really! Well, see you tomorrow, I'd better get going," Rangiku backed away towards the door. Momo released her grip on Rangiku's maroon sweater and said goodbye with a giggle. Rangiku was like a best friend to Momo. She would always visit Momo, with an excuse like "I had an emotional urge," but usually ended up dragging Momo out the front door to the shopping mall. _Now __then,_Momo's mind sighed, b_ack __to __Toshiro_...

* * *

><p>Momo rolled up the bottom of her jean capri's and pulled on a navy jacket with cute wooden toggles. She put her hair up in a bun, with the side bangs left out. She then put a navy headband on, and put some simple black flats on.<p>

"All set," she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes, opened the door, and breathed in the scent of fall.

The classroom was filled with laughter and friendly conversation, as usual. Momo's eyes spread around, watching the commotion. Ichigo was making fun of Rukia's child-like cartoon drawings while she chased him around, hollering threats. Orihime, the orange-haired girl, was intently watching Uryu, the navy haired boy, sew something. Chad was reading a book at his desk. She didn't have enough time to see what the rest of the students were doing.

"Alright, students!" the teacher, Miss Syaki called. The room gradually quieted down and the students shuffled into their seats, shooting side glances at each other. "Now, open your textbooks and turn to page 473. We're going to begin calculus, and—" _blah,__blah,__blah_... Suddenly, Momo's deep brown eyes were gazing into familiar greenish ones. Toshiro was gazing straight at her, his chin cupped in his hand. He seemed perplexed, his eyebrows knitting together. He realized Momo was staring right back at him, and looked away. Momo opened her textbook and tried to force her cheeks to turn back to their normal complexion, looking away from Toshiro. For the rest of the remaining periods, she did her best to keep her fly-away brain on task, and her unloyal eyes away from those glinting green eyes.

After school, Momo tried to get a head-start on walking home. Toshiro's house was very close to hers, and they often went the same route when walking home. Footsteps pounded after her as Toshiro quickly caught up. He had his bag casually slung over his shoulder and a calm expression on his mature face.

"Hey," he greeted quietly. Momo gave him a faint smile and looked away before he caught her blushing. Her heart sped up frantically.

"Hi."

"What're you thinking about?" he asked.

"A certain white-haired boy," she sighed and gazed on ahead. She gasped and blushed, realizing that she repeated what Rangiku said the night before. Toshiro laughed, and smiled. A minute later, Toshiro broke the silence by deliberately whispering something.

"Bed-wetter," he snickered. Momo turned, surprised.

"Bad hair day," she retorted. Soon, they were both rolling on the grass, hollering and laughing insults to each other. "Whitey!" Momo screamed as Toshiro playfully tickled her.

"Beautiful." the words escaped Toshiro's mouth unexpectedly, and they stopped rolling around.

"Huh?" Momo said, confused. Toshiro hesitantly leaned in, watching as her face grew red and hot. He found his lips on hers, and embraced her tightly. Momo stopped moving, but kissed him back. His hand grasped the her hair as he pulled her closer.

"Are we interrupting?" somebody bellowed. Both of them looked around to see drunken teenagers surrounding them. "Young teenagers like you shouldn't be makin' out in public areas," one of them laughed.

"Get back, Momo!" Toshiro warned. Momo pulled away from Toshiro, only to be pushed into one of the older teens. The older teen grabbed her by the hair, causing the bun to come undone and the headband to fall. She shrieked in pain as Toshiro hurredly stood up.

"What a tramp!" he guffawed.

"Don't touch her, bastard!" Toshiro shouted, and kicked the teenager in the groin. The teenager howled in pain, limping away. The others crowded Toshiro, tackling and kicking. He easily fought them off until every last one had run away. Momo was on the ground, tears streaming from her face. She didn't know why she was crying—maybe she was ashamed of what the older teen called her, or maybe it was because of the pain.

"T-Toshiro?" Momo whimpered. Toshiro leaned down and gazed into her watery eyes. The rain hailed down on the two.

"Momo, let's go home," he breathed. He took her shaky hand and gently guided her home.

Toshiro adjusted his black V-neck shirt and ruffled his spiky hair hastily. He had already asked her if she was okay, and she told him that she was perfectly fine. Momo blushed, thinking about what happened back when they were walking home.

"Toshiro, about what happened earlier—" she started. Toshiro gave her a friendly smile.

"What, you want another one?" quick on his feet, he swiftly dashed up to her and gave her a light kiss. Momo, breathless, blushed again and touched her lips with her fingertips. "See ya, beautiful." and just like that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>It was the weekend, and Momo was glad. She wanted to see Toshiro badly (but scolded herself because of it), and took off before eating breakfast. Toshiro's house was large, with a wooden porch and Japanese lanterns. Toshiro's father answered the door. He had white hair as well, and dark black eyes. Momo felt like she was falling into an abyss whenever she looked into them.<p>

"Can I help you?" he said gruffly. Momo smiled.

"May I please see Toshiro?" she asked politely. His father frowned.

"Toshiro? He went to the field." his father closed the door just as Momo was about to thank him and say goodbye. Momo assumed the field Toshiro's father was talking about was the one right between their houses, which was the one she was daydreaming in the other day. There she saw Toshiro, lying flat on his back. His arms were crossed behind his neck, and his eyes were closed. Momo didn't want to ruin his peace, so she quietly tip-toed toward him. As if he'd magically sensed her presence, his aqua eyes slowly popped opened one by one.

"Hey," he greeted. Momo dropped down beside him (rather uncomfortably close) and looked into the vast ocean of puffy clouds. She closed her eyes and let her mind think.

Toshiro stared down at the sleeping girl, unsure of what to do. He got worried when she began to shiver, and pulled her into the curve of his body. She stopped shivering and her breath seemed to be slower and more relaxed. He gazed at her face. He thought it was pretty, with her pale skin that was smooth as porcelain. He had secretly loved her chocolate brown eyes, and felt like he was melting whenever he looked at them. Too bad she was sleeping. Momo stirred in her sleep and cuddled against him, murmuring something incoherent. He smiled and gave her a kiss, hoping she wouldn't wake up.

Momo felt warm inside after she felt Toshiro kiss her. She was awake, but was pretending to be asleep. Toshiro's body was warm and she felt comfortable. _It__'__s__strange,_she thought. _It__'__s__been__a__long__time__ever__since__me__and__Toshiro__were__this__close._Toshiro sighed and drifted into a calm sleep against the large tree they'd been sitting by. Momo smiled and stared off into the distance.

"I'm _here_!" Rangiku sang after she barged in. Momo winced as she heard a shelve's contents spilling from the impact. "Momo, have you still been thinking about a certain wh—" Rangiku's jaw was hanging. She was looking straight at the "certain white-haired boy", who's eyes were narrowing at the sight of Rangiku.

"And you are...?" he prompted curtly.

"Uh...Rangiku Motsumoto," Rangiku replied dully. She suddenly grew cheerful again and elbowed Toshiro, in a rough-friendly way. "So, you're Momo's boyfriend?" she cooed. Momo appeared behind them. She set down a tray with three cups of steaming hot tea and blushed profusely.

"So what if I was?" Toshiro countered.

"It doesn't look like you're denying it," Rangiku said, her eyes darting between the two young teens. Her eyes gleamed in admiration. "Aww, you two are _so__cute_!" she exclaimed. Receiving no reaction from Toshiro and a stutter of protest from Momo, she sighed and gave up. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'll leave." Rangiku forced herself out, considering the idea of eavesdropping. As if hearing her thoughts, Toshiro called out,

"And don't even _think _about eavesdropping."

_She __held __her __grandmother__'__s __hand __and __hid __behind __her __grandmother__'__s __kimono, __shyly __looking a__t __Toshiro, who loomed above them in a tree. He had funny, spiky white hair and a pouty expression. Momo wondered why he was so short. _

_ "Momo, say hello," her grandmother prompted with a smile at Toshiro. Momo timidly peeked out from behind the folds of the kimono sleeves._

_ "Hi," she said._

_ Toshiro gazed down at the newcomers, watching the girl hide behind her grandmother. The girl was strange, with a pallid skin tone and brown hair that was the same shade of brown as her large eyes. He assumed they were just normal passerbyers. The grandmother told the girl to say hello, so she peeked out from behind the kimono sleeve and said a shy,_

_"__Hi.__" Toshiro seemed confused, he'd never really spoken to a girl his age before. Deciding that they were just laughing at his hair, helooked away and gave a contemptuous hmph. As they walked away, Toshiro watched. He saw the grandmother, smiling, and the girl fidgeting nervously._

_"You will visit Toshiro tomorrow, okay?" she coaxed. "At this exact place." curious, Toshiro decided that he would come to this tree again tomorrow. He hated the fact that the grandmother knew he was listening and that she knew he'd come here, too._

_Toshiro waited high up in the canopy of the tree, swinging his legs impatiently. Finally, he heard her trudge up to the tree, and saw her look up. She frowned at him for some reason. Toshiro stayed silent, not knowing what to say. After about a minute, the girl bravely spoke up in a sweet voice._

_ "Mr. Toshiro?" she called, staring at him in fascination. Toshiro looked down and folded his arms._

_ "That's Mr. Hitsugaya to you," he said smugly. The girl bowed and stared as if mesmerized by his presence._

_ "My name is Momo Hinamori!" she said happily. "It's really nice to meet you," she said. Toshiro was intimidated by Momo's kindness, and didn't know how to approach it. "I'm your new neighbor," she added cheerfully. Thinking that she was being sarcastic, he decided to take his flaring attitude a little further._

_ "Go away, Momo." his voice was stern and demanding. After a few seconds of not hearing Momo walk away or say anything, he looked down at her. Her eyes were teary and she started sobbing uncontrollably. Inside, Toshiro became scared. He had made her cry, and he'd never made a female individual cry before. He thought that it might be too early to fully trust this girl, and that he would still have to keep his guard up. "Stop crying, Momo," he said, a little less sternly. Momo wiped her eyes with the back of her hand but continued to sniffle. "Momo, you're making me unhappy," Toshiro said. Momo occasionally sniffled, which was still irritating Toshiro. "I'M SORRY!" Toshiro shouted, enraged that he was becoming this worried from making a girl cry. He bared his teeth down at Momo, hoping that would make her stop. Momo staggered back, and fell flat on the ground. Thankfully her back was on the ground, so she didn't get hurt. She began laughing and giggling at the conflicted Toshiro, who was now even more confused than before. Why is she laughing? Does she think this is funny? Toshiro's thoughts were busy and confused. _

_ "Lil'shiro, you're so funny!" Toshiro sighed and smiled, watching Momo clutch her stomach and laugh. Why, he thought, why does this person make me feel like my whole mind is radiating with joy? At that moment, Toshiro finally understood his life's purpose. He'd protect Momo with his life, even if they were apart._

Momo discreetly dabbed at the tears beginning to form on the edges of her eyes, hoping Toshiro didn't know how gushy she was.

"Baka (idiot), why're you crying?" Toshiro heaved in exasperation. Momo sniffled a little.

"I'm not, snowy," she whispered, burying her face in his shirt. She stared up to Toshiro's aqua eyes, which were filled with concern. He expected an answer, so she had to give him one. "_Alright_...I was thinking about the time when we met," she said.

"Back when I was a brat?" Toshiro chuckled. _That __was __when __I __made __a __life-changing __decision,_Toshiro thought. Momo stood up abruptly.

"Stand up," she commanded. Toshiro shrugged and stood up without complaining. Momo gasped. She actually had to tilt her head up a little just to look into his eyes. "You...you're _taller_ than me!" she squealed with glee. Toshiro smiled coolly.

"About time, too. I didn't want people thinking that I was an elementary kid," Toshiro reflected.

"You're so cute," Momo huffed and clasped her arms around his neck, as if to hug him. Toshiro took her by surprise and wrapped his arms around her waist, and put his forehead against hers.

"You're cuter," he said quietly. Momo smiled. Toshiro was so thoughtful and protective. They kissed under the luminous moon, feeling the breeze pass by. When they were done, Momo's cheeks were tinted pink, and she kneeling on the grass picking something. She stood up and showed it excitedly to Toshiro. It was a vibrant red rose with frost seeping on the edges.

"It must've got wet in the rain yesterday and froze at night. I'm so happy it survived!" she gave the precious rose to Toshiro, who broke off the stem and stuck it in her hair. Meanwhile, Rangiku was lurking beside Momo's house, watching both of them.

"Toshiro, I feel that something is going to happen," Rangiku said, staring up at the full moon. "Please, with all your strength, protect Momo."

(CHAPT 4) Toshiro leaned against the tree he once sat on long ago and stared at Momo with a quizzical expression.

"What is it?" he asked. Momo was staring off into space, her joyful mood slowly dissolving.

"I don't know," she murmured and began pacing. Suddenly, the older teenagers who had assaulted Momo the other day appeared on the road. Toshiro lurched forward, grabbing hold of Momo's shoulders. Momo remembered seeing a blur, and then it all went black.

Her eyes opened groggily. Everything was hazy and strange. She was gazing up at a boy's face. His face was mature, with greenish-blue eyes. She could see spiky white hair. He looked very familiar.

"Momo, are you alright?" he shouted, in panic. _Momo.__That__must__be__my__name,_she thought.

"Where am I...?" Momo groaned, feeling pain ebbing away from her forehead. The boy cursed under his breath.

"One of those guys hit your head with something hard. Dammit, I swear I'll—"

"Who are you?" Momo blurted impulsively. Toshiro blinked, staring at her as if she were crazy.

"You...you don't remember me, do you?" Toshiro asked, his voice dangerously anxious. I swallowed, feeling a lump form in my throat as I shook my head.

"Your name is Momo Hinamori," he explained briefly. "I'm your..." he blushed and then smiled weakly at Momo. "You could say boyfriend." her eyes widened. She was frustrated because she couldn't remember the most important parts of her life. "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, in case you forgot," he added. Momo closed her eyes.

"Rangiku," she whispered. Her eyes popped open. She was gradually remembering fragments of her life!

"Rangiku?" Toshiro thought, his brain scrolling through the list of people he knew. His brows furrowed when he finally understood whose name that was. "Not that blonde woman," he moaned. "Maybe you know her number?" Toshiro rooted through multiple drawers and leafed through phone book pages until he'd found the right number. He picked up the pink cellphone sitting on the counter. Momo supposed it was hers. "Hello? Yeah...We have a problem," he said into the cellphone. Momo could hear shouting coming from the other end of the phone. "Could you quit hollering?" he hissed. "She lost her memory. Nothing. Bye," Toshiro sighed and put the cellphone down. "Now, we wait," Toshiro said, resisting the urge to massage his temples.

Rangiku burst into the door, immediately touching Momo's forehead with her palm.

"Momo, it's me, Rangiku," Rangiku said, her voice filled with urgency. "Listen, you'll get your memory back. I sensed this was coming, but Toshiro's the only one who can help you," Rangiku murmured. Toshiro gasped.

"How can I help somebody regain their memory?" Toshiro huffed skeptically. Rangiku smiled, her blue eyes hopeful.

"Just do what you do." she sauntered right out the door.

"H-hey, come back!" he yelled.

"Toshiro," Momo called, getting his attention. "I want to regain my memory. For your sake, and mine. Please help me," she pleaded. Toshiro, shocked, brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Kay, beautiful." he embraced her, and kissed her. Suddenly, a whole load of memories were crowded in her head. Toshiro baring his teeth at her after apologizing, Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro calling her a bed-wetter...It had all come back so quickly. Momo's eyes opened, staring at Toshiro, who's eyes were star-filled and desperate.

"I missed you, whitey."

_He__'__d __protect __Momo w__ith __his __life, __even __if t__hey __were __apart._

Yep, this is the end! I'd appreciate if if you rated/reviewed! I will definetely right a sequel to this called Fire and Ice, which will be in the future. I never put up stories mid-progress, so I'll finish it before posting (it won't take long, I'm motivated). Tell me what you think!


End file.
